Equipment
This section will outline the variety of equipment available to characters within the world of Frontier. Weapons Melee Melee weapons are any weapons that are used in close combat. Knives, swords, axes, all sorts of weapons are used either out of tradition or necessity. These are broken down into: Small Weapons such as knives, knuckle-dusters, daggers, hand axes, or any weapon of a similar size. These weapons call Single as base damage. Thrown Thrown weapons, whilst ranged, are often useable as small melee weapons or based on such weapons, however these weapons have their own separate Weapons Training associated with them. Medium Weapons such as swords, axes, maces, flails or any weapon of a similar size. These must be easily useable in one hand to be classed as a medium weapon. These weapons call Double as base damage. Double Handed Many medium weapons can be used in two hands. A character wishing to use weapons in this way effectively must train in using Double Handed Weapons. Those that do add 1 point of damage to their base damage call. Large Weapons are often heavy two handed weapons. Great swords, war hammers and polearms all count as Large Weapons. These weapons call Triple as base damage, and are broken into two categories: Swift Swift Large Weapons are light for their size, and so whilst not as powerful as their heavier counterparts are better suited to using their range defensively. Swift Large Weapons can be wielded at normal speed, and can be wielded in one hand. Examples include spears and quarter staves. Powerful Powerful Large Weapons use their weight and bulk to smash foes aside. All Powerful Large Weapons call Quad as their base damage, but must be wielded with both hands. Examples include war hammers and claymores. Ranged Ranged weapons are projectile weapons that range from humble bows to fully automatic machine guns. These too are split down into separate categories: Light Projectile Weapons such as traditional bows and slings. These weapons call Double Rending as base damage. Heavy Projectile Weapons such as longbows and crossbows. These weapons call Triple Rending as base damage. Light Firearm Weapons such as pistols and rifles. These weapons call Quad Rending as base damage. Heavy Firearm Weapons such as machine guns, assault rifles and high powered sniper rifles. These weapons call Quin Rending as base damage. Untrained Characters All characters, regardless of training, can do a little damage with weapons they are armed with, even if they lack sufficient training. All characters can wield melee weapons or improvised melee weapons for bruising damage, and they can wield projectile and firearm weapons for singles. Shields Shields are still used in the modern galaxy as protection against melee and ranged assailants alike. Shields block all damage taken if the blow impacts the shield only, unless the blow is Armour Piercing. Shields will be one of several categories: Small Small shields such as bucklers allow the use of both hands whilst still offering a good amount of protection. Due to their small size however, they are prone to Shatter effects and Rending Damage. Large Larger shields are more unwieldy, and so prohibit the use of both hands during combat, however their bulk means they provide better protection and they are immune to shatter effects. Non-Newtonian Energy Shield These shields, developed by the Necrotians, are unusual in that against melee weapons they are utterly useless, but against projectiles and Arcae attacks, they offer a near perfect defence. Melee weapons ignore a Non-Newtonian Energy Shield, however the shield totally ignores the damage caused by Projectile Weapons and Arcae attacks. SAFETY NOTICE IMPORTANT: ALL WEAPONS MUST BE LARP SAFE. ALL WEAPONS WILL BE CHECKED BEFORE EACH EVENT BEGINS. A SAFETY CHECK GUIDE WILL BE WRITTEN UP SHORTLY. Armour Armour, particularly when travelling in the Void, is highly important. Armour comes in a wide variety of types and materials, all of which are categorised as such: Light This type of armour provides +1 AT Medium This type of armour provides +2 AT, however all spells cost 1 extra Arcon to cast. Heavy This type of armour provides +3 AT and is immune to rending, however all spells cost 2 extra Arcon to cast and all stealth skills count as one level less than they actually are. Category:Rules Category:Equipment